


Not angry, just afraid.

by HeavyDirty_Nessa (Anxious_Nessa)



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Nessa/pseuds/HeavyDirty_Nessa
Summary: Billy and Freddy have a discussion. It is assumed that the last one is angry but... not really.Sorry, summary's are not really my stuff(?.Anyway, English is not my first language but at least i tried.Enjoy this trash, yuh.





	Not angry, just afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my first fanfiction here. Its trash but, at least i tried, right? Sksksk

There were many nights in which Billy used to get out of bed, stealthily walking through the room and the hallways, down that staircase, avoiding the squeaky step and staying in front of the door for a few seconds, doubtful.

A few days ago Freddy and he had argued, and well, he didn't know how to handle it!  
Should he still ask if he still wanted to patrol with him? I mean, that discussion has nothing to do with your work as a hero, right?

Shit, he didn't know how to apologize, even.

They'd fought since Billy left only ONE NIGHT to patrol alone, –just one, just one stupid night–.  
He remembered perfectly the frown in the boy's face, even his cheeks were almost red with fury.

At first Billy just contradicted Freddy, saying it was his life and he didn't have to control him.

Everything had been in absolute silence when he released a single sentence, which in just a few minutes managed to give him a twinge in the chest.

"I'm angry because I care about you!"

Billy left the room, and Freddy didn't object.

He... Cares about him? 

When they met, he recognized that he treated him too badly for anyone's observation. But after everything that happened, everything that happened with this family that he used to not be able to endure... He really was regretful, of all, not to reciprocate the hugs of Darla, not to participate in the conversations at dinner. Basically, he felt ungrateful.

Freddy's sleepy voice brought him out of his trance.

"So, you're staring at the entrance door? Interesting" he said, resting his chin on his cane.

Billy stared at him for a few seconds, and quickly tried to formulate a sentence. "Freddy, I–"

"Dude, if you think that i'm still angry at you, you're wrong" He hurried to say. "I mean... I'm still angry at you, just not that angry...?" he shrugged.

Billy sighed, a little relieved. He glanced at the door and then turned his gaze to the boy again. "I was going to do superhero stuff" he let out a small nervous laugh, he was ridiculous. "Maybe, uh, i don't know, uh... Want to come with me?"

"Billy, really, you're trying so hard". He laughs silently. "If this is about our discussion, uh, actually it is... Well, it's not your fault, seriously."

Billy moved a few steps closer to Freddy.

"It was true, what you said, about that, uh, that you cared about me." He tried to ask without looking foolish.

Freddy looked at the floor after that.

"Yeah. I mean, you are my best friend, right? Friends care about each other, I guess." He started playing with his fingers. Billy wanted to mock his reaction but, he held it.  
"I'm upset because you just... escape at night to do the hero stuff and well..." he stopped the sentence. His eyes travelling everywhere but Billy.

"And well...?" The boy insisted.

"I'm afraid, it's all."

Billy's eyes widened a little. "Of what, Freddy?"

"That you maybe won't come back home."

Freddy looked at his eyes, waiting for a laugh. But it never came. He closed his eyes and seconds later, feels arms wrapping around his body.

"It's ridiculous, I know, but–" 

"Shut up, Freeman."

It was the first time that the superhero lover admitted this. Since Billy and he considered themselves best friends, he couldn't avoid his happiness, but at the same time his fear increased, his fear of losing someone who became important in a single moment ate him up inside.  
That's why he was so angry before, he was afraid that this child, full of rebellion and love, would disappear and everything would be the nightmare that was his reality.

Thanks to Billy he had powers!   
Thanks to Billy he learned to love himself.   
Thanks to Billy he learned to defend himself.   
Thanks to Billy he was... happier.

He embraced him with all his strength. And he even let out a couple of silent tears.

But that night, he knew that he was never going to be abandoned.

And Billy may have realized how important he was to someone. And maybe he was in love as hell.


End file.
